


Cherry and Blueberry Smoothie

by LittleSinners



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Aphrodisiacs, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Light Masochism, Lol Can you even finger skeletons, Mommy Kink, Oral, Pet/Owner relationships, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, fingering?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSinners/pseuds/LittleSinners
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pervy reader learns from a friend all of the nice things she could be trying out with her bitties with only the help of one simple ingredient.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Why not give it a try?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry and Blueberry Smoothie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Optimistic_Neptune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optimistic_Neptune/gifts).



> Fulfilled request for the lovely Optimistic_Neptune and Archice of our own guest Kai.
> 
> I hope you both will enjoy this little threesome fun ya filthy sinners ;3

It was a late night, and as usual, you were browsing the internet. Your sweet bitties had fallen asleep in the dollhouse you'd bought for them a while ago, which meant you were finally alone. Porn time. Needless to mention you were a pervert on so many levels, but something had caught you interest that night, at work today your friend had asked you if you'd ever done sexual things to your bitties, you had been very close to them after all. After you'd answered no however she immediately wrote down something on a piece of paper and handed it to you before you parted ways, a smirk on her face.

Pulling out the crumbled piece of paper now you could clearly see it was a web adress.

The website itself was a light orange, innocent enough but just by the informations displayed on it you could see it definitively was not innocent. There were links to what you assumed was a porn gallery, a shop, and an information page. All of those, related to interspecies sexual relationships with bitties. And as shameful as it was, you had immediately started feeling hot and bothered when reading over the website. A grin spread widely across your face when you selected one specific item in the shop which should be shipped to you in a few days.

 

\--------------------------------

 

The doorbell rang. It had been two days since your visit onto that shameful website when you happily took the small box out of the mailman's hands, both your Baby Blue and your Runt on your shoulders, one looking at the man with curiosity and excitement, the other hiding in your neck. Then closing the door behind you. Careful cutting the tape holding the box closed you openned it only to pull out a small, deep orange bottle. Which caught your bitties attention quite fast.

"Mama whats this?" Said Baby Blue, or as you called him Blueberry, curiosity evident in his eyes and Cherry's, although he was a little more silent.   
"Oh nothing much darling, just some perfume I ordered." Now it was Cherry's turn to join in "C-Can we smell it Mama?" He quietly said. "I'm sorry sweetheart, but I plan on keeping it for special occasions you see it was very expensive." Well, that wasn't entirely a lie, it had been pretty damn expensive, hopefully it works.

"Instead would you like mama to pour you some juice? Its very warm today after all."

"I'll have orange juice Mama!!" Exclaimed Blueberry. 

"C-Cranberry for me Mama.."

"I'll be right back" You said with a sweet smile, slipping the small bottle in your pocket.

Pulling out two small water bottle caps, which you used as cups for them, you poured in some juice, but only after using a dropped to put precisely two drops of the deep orange liquid in the small bitty-sized cups. Taking care to first clean the dropper and closing the bottle carefully, you let out an evil giggle as you slipped back into the living room where your darling bitties were sitting. You could still remember the name of the product you'd purchased.

"Artifical Heat Pheromones"

Boy this is going to be interesting.

You patiently waited for them to drink up, an innocent smile on your face, sitting on the couch and them on the coffee table.

"So was that good?"

"Yes thank you Mommy!!"

"T-thank you M- AAH!"

A blush had begun spreading onto both of their faces, seemingly growing faster on Cherry's. 'So it does work.. Mm.. This should be fun'.

Your grin stretched further when they looked up at you, confusion and arousal evident in their now heart shapped pupils.

"M-Mama.." Cherry moaned out, his breathing now pants.

"Yes Cherry-Bunny?"

"Mama it feels so waarm..!" Blueberry squeaked out, now attempting to pull himself out of his battle-body, as he called it.

"My poor little babies.. Do you want Mama to make it go away?"

They seemed to be barely able to focus on your words, but Cherry seemed to have understood.

"P-Please Mommy.. Need.. N-Need.."

"I know sweetie, I know." You picked the both up in your hands, Cherry in the left one, Blueberry in the right one, both squirming from the warmth of your palm. Your grin spread even wider than you thought possible when you stuck out your tongue as far as possible and the both of them let out squeals of arousal. In their squirming, they'd managed to take off their clothes. Now let the real fun begin..

Cherry seemed to be the neediest at the moment, so why not start with him? Before he could say a word about your actions, you pulled him to your tongue and took a broad, long lick at his pelvic bone, earning a high pitched squeal of pleasure from him. At the same time your thumb began rubbing and brushing against the other bitty's pelvis, both your tongue and your thumb worked in sync, making a back and forth motion against both squealing, oversensitive skeletons. Their bodies were letting out constant streams of moans, pants, and of course, cum. "MOMMY!! O-OH STARS!! YES! YESS!!" At that point, you weren't even able of noticing which of them had said this, maybe both, all that was on your mind right now was how fucking hot this was.  
"N-NOT THERE!! MAMA A-AAH!!"  
Your eyes snapped immediately to Blue, oh my.. it seems in your fast back and forth motion, your thumb had slipped underneath his pubic arch and right into the empty space beneath, his pubic inlet if you remembered correctly. Oh did he get louder? How interesting..

Keeping up with constant licks at Cherry's pelvis, you let your thumb thrust in and out at a slow pace in and out of Blueberry, soon beginning to go faster and faster, his translucid blue cum allowing you faster movements. Your mouth and hand soon began dripping with cum until the movements of your tongue were halted.

"M-mommy.. Please.. Please.. B-Bite me."

'Oh so we have a masochist? This is proving to be even more fun than expected.. How could I say no to such a sweet voice.'  
And so, respecting your lovely bitty's wishes, your teeth began to press at his ivory bones, releasing slightly, and pressing them down once more. He was falling appart now, drool was dripping from his mouth and he could stop moaning out how good the pain was feeling. The bliss lasted for a while more, until you were unable to take it any longer, and pulled away from the both of them.

 

"M-Mama?" They said, breathless.

"I can't take this anymore.. I need to feel you both too."

In a rush, it took you very little time to pull off your clothes and your sopping wet underwear. Soon you were laying back on the couch, legs open, BlueBerry laying on your stomach, spreading lower lips open with his small hands, licking and sucking at your clit the best he could as your pointer finger fucked him from behind. Cherry, on the other hand had pushed two of his legs inside of you and was desperatly attempting to thrust forward into your warmth and enjoying your heat squeezing him so tight it hurt.

So this is what you'd heard about on this website, the sparking of magic.. From the both of them, its pulsating through your flesh. It's so electrifying! "M-Mommy does it feel good l-like this?" Cherry moaned out. "I wanna make Mommy feel even better!" Cried out Blue, drowned in lust and pleasure.  
The pleasure kept building up, the lewd, shameless noises these two were making, the pressure on your clit and inside of you, you could feel the peak approaching fast, and as they'd been holding back for your pleasure, the two sweet bitties knew they were going to burst as well. It felt so good! If only you'd known about this kind of pleasure, the kind magic could create, you would've been doing this EVERY. SINGLE. DAY!! Doing this was so wrong, but it felt like heaven, no way you could stop! Its too late, you had already grown addicted from the very moment you felt their magic flowing in your veins! You could feel ready to burst, so close.. so.. close!!

"M-MOMMY!!" "I'M GONNA-" "M-ME TOO!!"

"MOMMYYY!!!" The two bitties cried out in unison.  
It was only seconds later that you could feel yourself clenching in an almost bone-crushing grip around Cherry, your juices pouring out as you moaned out wantonly when pleasure clouded your mind. The pain only prolonged Cherry's orgasm and the smell of your arousal only prolonged Blueberry's as your finger plunged as deep into him as you could reach.

It took all of you a long while to come down from your height. And when you did you'd noticed the two bitties were already fast asleep. 

"I love you both so much.. My little treasures." You whispered, breathless.

Surprisingly enough, it was the only time you ever had to use that bottle of artificial bitty heat pheromones. The other times..

Let's just say they were the ones who came to you asking for it..

Your precious, not so innocent little slut-bitties..


End file.
